deadly_alliancefandomcom-20200214-history
Drakkhen Treasure Hunters
Drakkhen Treasure Hunters is the European Deadly Alliance, Scandinavian Deadly Alliance, and Medieval Deadly Alliance as well the team member of The Order of the Heavenly Dragons and one of the Peacekeeper Teams of the Peacekeepers Initiatives. A team of Dragonkin treasure hunters and adventurers battle for glory and their enthusiasm for fame and fortune but they gave it to the poor as well recovering it to its rightful owners for a fair reward, of course. Origins Relck Reddrakh and his group were hired by the Silveargus Kingdom for robbery and stealing from their neighboring kingdoms, even from the outside of the island. Until one day, when Relck completed his job, he didn't get paid by his contractor in full price. With that act, Relck rejected one last job of his career and they left the kingdom with empty hand. After they left the kingdom, Relck and his team have decided to steal their valuable treasures and golds from every tribe in the Silveargus Kingdom and gave it to the poor non-Siveargusian tribes and handed over to the rightful owners despite they were untrustworthy. Overtime, however, Relck and his fellow companions began to sense justice and realized they're doing, redeeming themselves for what they have done in the past which they did and became most trustworthy heroes. What's better, they received new contracts from the Order of the Heavenly Dragons with better rewards with conditions of their good deeds. Then, when the news over the death of the Silveargusian Queen was assassinated by unexpected assassins and the war has been broken out, Relck and his fellow mercenaries took their big chance of stealing the golds and treasure in the capital of Silveargus Kingdom. During the war, they've sneaked into the hidden treasure room behind the throne room and steal it anything they can until they were spotted by the Silveargusian Baroness and her royal guards when they were attempting to steal their crowns. They fought and defeated her royal guards and then follow her to her escape route to beneath the castle. They've also discovered the outrageous golden ship customized with golds, silvers, and shining gems. There they spot the Baroness and the Silveargusian Prince and Princess who were standing in their way but they defeated them so easily and Relck killed the Baroness as he thrown the spear and pierced into her heart. After they slew the last remaining royal blood of the fallen Siveargusian Kingdom, they took the ship and escaped the castle before the allied Dragonkind Vikings arrived. With the Silveargusian Kingdom is collapsed and every tribe is freed from their tyrannical rule, Relck and his fellow mercenaries set sail to his home with all the remaining golds and treasures and handed over to all the poorest tribes. With that good deed, they were hailed as heroes. Few years later, they became the well-known treasure hunters and adventurers as they travelled around the world, looking for bounties for rewards which they got really paid this time in advance, off course. That brought attention from the Peacekeeper Initiatives as they also steal from the evil and gave it to the poor or gave it back to the rightful owners. They are now became part as one of the Peacekeeper Teams. Team Members Relck Reddrakh The red Dragonkin is the leader of the group. He's a courageous and enthusiastic Warrior Class with his great senses of humor and honor who survived the deadly traps and crushed every evil forces he faced with his strength that makes him a greatest treasure hunter and adventurer in the land. He was once a profession thief who was hired by contractors until he rejected the contract when he received no full payment and he and his party turned against them until he sensed of justice and redemption brought to their battle against the Silveargusian Kingdom, seized their golds, and gave it to the poor and freed tribes. Berk Pëildrakh The blue Dragonkin is the Ranger Class of the group. Berk Pëildrakh is a skilled archer who shot his 100 arrows on his enemies and one arrow to an evil dragon when he shot it in its heart. Berk never misses his targets although he can accept his misses as small errors. He later joined Relck's party since they're war buddies. His elemental power is water. Mangus Yelkedrakh The yellow Dragonkin is the Mage Class of the group. Mangus Yelkedrakh is a wise wizard who have passed the Tower of Draconus Sorcery and earned his first spell book for high sorcerers like him and use it for his practice and preparing for his first quest which he joined Relck's party for his needs of magic and he's the right Dragonkind for the job. He carries the Drakkhenese Magic Rod. Grïlda Emeraldrah The green Dragonkin is the Fighter Class of the group. Grïlda Emeraldrah lost her family when she was a little girl during the raid carried out by Draconians and was left alone in the burned village until she was found by an elderly grandmaster who taught her of martial art skills. After years of training, she sets out to return to her homeland and tracked the Draconian leader down who have led the raid years and defeated her murderers and captured the leader which he was on most wanted flyer for 1,000 golds. After she collected her bounty prize, Grïlda joined Relck's party for her impressive fighting skills. Oläff Torpadrakh The orange Dragonkin is the Barbarian Class of the group. Oläff Torpadrakh was one of the barbarians from his tribe who loves plundering and looting and eating and drinking until he was kicked out from his tribe due to his drunkenness. After he finally get sobered, Oläff sets off to see the world to look for some plundering and looting until he was stopped by Relck and his party and offered to join them when he was looking for something to plunder and loot and agreed to join them. Irgus Ingodrakh The indigo Dragonkin is the Cleric Class of the group. Irgus Ingodrakh was once a soldier since the War of Four Dragon Crowns and later became the adventurer, traveling across the islands and do some questing all by himself as well helping the poor people with his healing magic. Then, he came across path with Relck and his party and joined them for the greater good against their common enemy including the Silveargusian Tribe after the last contract was rejected. Vielta Violetha The violet Dragonkin is the Rogue Class of the group. A skilled assassin and thief, Vielta Violetha was once a member of the shady group dedicated to serve for their king of assassins. She steals, she kills, and she sabotages her own way for the money and does little care about others until she decided to become a mercenary for hire, earning rewards of stealing and assassinating. Then, she was recruited by Relck to join his party and she accepted the offer. Inspirations * Modeled after the Drakkhens from the game called Drakkhen. Category:Database Category:European Deadly Alliance Category:Scandinavian Deadly Alliance Category:Medieval Deadly Alliance Category:The Order of the Heavenly Dragons Category:Peacekeepers Initiative